


Kiss Me

by GlitterGummybear, PathOfNevermore



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummybear/pseuds/GlitterGummybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathOfNevermore/pseuds/PathOfNevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had his arm around Sauli and was in the middle of telling his boyfriend a story about the latest touring plans. He laughed at the face Sauli pulled. “You’re not getting bored of me already, are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

It had been Adam’s idea to go clubbing. It usually was. Adam loved the music and the energy and if not stopped, he could party day after day. Sauli on the other hand, wasn’t that much of a party animal. Adam convinced him quickly enough though, when he promised they could do whatever Sauli wanted, the next day. _Whatever_ hewanted. Who was Sauli to say no to that?

That’s why the two of them could be found in one of the hottest clubs in LA that night. Adam had his arm around Sauli and was in the middle of telling his boyfriend a story about the latest touring plans. He laughed at the face Sauli pulled. “You’re not getting bored of me already, are you?”

 

“No of course not.” Sauli smiled sweetly. “It’s just that, usually when people go out, it’s not to talk about their jobs. You should try and think about something else. Your fans can wait and if they can’t, they have to anyway.”

 “I know,” Adam laughed. “I can’t help it! It’s on my mind 24/7! I’m really excited!”

Sauli shook his eyes. “You’re crazy.” He’d love to press his lips against Adam’s and make him shut up, but that wouldn’t be an option with all those people around. There would be pictures and he didn’t really want to share their relationship with the entire world. Adam of course, thought different about that; he didn’t mind that people knew how in love he was.

 

 “I’m just really excited,” Adam sighed. “I feel really happy these days. Just – I don’t know, I mean, my album came out great, if I may say so, and you’re here, with me, and – yeah, I’m just really happy.”

“Adam, shush.” Sauli started laughing again. “I understand your happiness, but seriously, you should stop thinking about that damn tour for a few hours. Just relax. You wanted to party, so don’t you dare say one more word about your job for the next couple of hours. Try to spend some time with me instead.”

Adam laughed. “But I _am_ spending time with you! I mean, I _love_ spending time with you!” He laughed happily and took a sip of his drink. “I’m happy you’re here,” he told Sauli quietly.

 

“I’m happy to be here with you, Adam. You see, it’s not that I hate clubbing- I love having fun with friends. It’s just so different now that I'm with you. People try to take pictures of   everything we do. And in a crowded place like this one chances are even bigger that people will take pictures of everything we do. I can’t just kiss you, ‘cause the whole world would have a heart attack. But I do love you and I love being here with you. It’s amazing.”

Adam grinned. “You can’t just kiss me? Who cares about the whole world?”

“I do? I don’t want them to, you know… hate me even more? It’s not like everyone is happy with me being your boyfriend.  And if I kiss you, they’re gonna hate me even more.” Sauli smiled weakly, before he let out a soft sigh. “I do want to kiss you, though.”

Adam smiled at him. “Don’t let them get to you, okay?” He carefully brought his face closer to Sauli’s, giving him enough time to change his mind.

The Finnish boy started panicking a little bit, looking in Adam’s eyes, searching for something to calm him down again. He slowly backed away and sighed. “I can’t do this, Adam. I don’t want them to think that I’m an attention whore or whatever they want to call it. I really want to kiss you, to feel your lips pressed against mine and to feel your warmth and your love, but I don’t like the idea that people hate me. They really do, don’t they?”

Carefully he looked into Adam’s eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes. He felt as if it was safe, as long as he was with Adam. However, he was afraid that one day Adam would start to believe that Sauli was doing it all for the fame. That one day those ignorant fans would convince Adam that it wasn’t real love. That what they had, the chemistry between Adam and Sauli, the sweet words, the love they both knew was there, wasn’t real love.

 

Adam sighed. “Baby…” He softly caressed Sauli’s cheek. “You’re thinking too much again.” It shouldn’t be this complicated. The singer loved his fans, but when it got this far, hurting the people close to him, he sometimes wanted to shut them all out. He decided for a hug instead of a kiss and pulled Sauli close to him. “They all think they know us but we have nothing to prove, okay? Don’t worry about them.”

Sauli felt safer with those strong arms around him, being so close to Adam and his warm body. “I love you, Adam, I really do. I just don’t get what I have done wrong. I didn’t do anything wrong. I just love you, nothing more, nothing less.”

“I love you too,” Adam told him quietly. ‘I’m sorry,’ he wanted to add, but he stayed silent. He _was_ sorry. Sorry Sauli had to go through all this just because they loved each other. It made him angry. “And once they get to know you better, they will love you too. I promise.”

“But they will never love me as much as you do,” Sauli laughed, before he took a sip of his drink. He couldn’t stop smiling. Seeing that beautiful man and realizing it was his boyfriend. No one could ever take away the happiness that Adam gave him.

“Never,” Adam said. “That would be creepy,” he added, and made a face. “I’d have to fight for you!” He laughed and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Sauli sighed happily and felt his body calm down even more. Adam’s hugs were the most special hugs ever. Those arms around Sauli’s body made him feel safe, beloved and like no one could ever hurt him. He was safe in those arms. They would protect him, comfort him. Adam would always try to make Sauli smile, even when the whole world hated him.

 

Softly Sauli pressed a kiss against Adam’s cheek en smiled sweetly.

The singer grinned. “You should try to stop worrying so much,” he said. “We’re here to have fun, right?” Without even waiting for an answer he got up and winked at his boyfriend theatrically. “Fancy a dance?”

“But… Sweetheart, everyone’s watching.” He looked at Adam, wondering if he’d lost his mind. “What if I trip over my own feet? Oh that would be so embarrassing, really something that could happen to me.”

Adam shrugged, unimpressed. “Just as much something that could happen to me. And so what if it does? Come on, let’s have _fun_!”

Slowly Sauli got up on his feet. “Alright.”

Adam arched a brow. “Come on, baby, smile.” He took Sauli’s hand and carefully pulled him to the dance floor. Sauli noticed how people followed them with their eyes and tried to ignore the looks. He was good when it came to dancing, and Adam was just amazing – as long as there were no low ceilings – so why would they not be allowed to enjoy some dancing together?

He felt the music slowly taking control over his body and smiled widely.

Adam grinned and stepped closer, effortlessly moving to the heavy beat of the music. He loved to dance and – he smiled happily at Sauli – he loved to be here with his boyfriend.

“You know,” Sauli laughed, “you are so fucking beautiful.” He stared into Adam’s eyes while they kept dancing. He was forced to dance really close to Adam with all those people on the dance floor, but he didn’t mind at all. It was nice to be so close to his boyfriend. Their bodies fit perfectly together, whether they were dancing or cuddling or even something more than cuddling.

Adam smiled. “You are, too.” He slowly brought his head closer to Sauli’s, leaning in for a kiss.

For a moment the Finnish boy started panicking again. He bit his lip and smiled weakly. Slowly he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Adam’s, felt his tensed body relax. His arms wrapped around Adam’s neck, his body pressed against Adam’s body and their souls connecting through the loving touch of their lips.

Adam smiled as he pulled back. “You see? No-one killed us yet,” he laughed softly. He quickly leaned in for a second kiss and had to stop himself from laughing when he saw Sauli’s face.

“Oh shut up. I would almost wish that you started talking about your upcoming tour again." Sauli rolled his eyes and grinned a little. "Kiss me,” he whispered.

Adam smiled, before pressing his lips against Sauli’s and kissing him deeply. He put his arms around Sauli and carefully pulled him closer.

Sauli smiled contently and laid his head against Adam’s chest. Adam was right, he realized. Who cared about the rest of the world? This was _their_ thing and they had nothing to prove. His eyes were shimmering and he laughed playfully, before he threw his arms around Adam’s neck once again and kissed him passionately.

He felt so happy and couldn’t stop laughing after they kissed one more time. “But what if people are freaking out again? They’re gonna attack you on twitter and will leave mean comments on pictures and so on.”

“Calm down, baby. You know... folks just need to chill.” Adam laughed softly before they kissed again, without worrying about the looks and the comments and the hate. _Folks just needed to chill._


End file.
